


Sentiment

by shunziqing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Toxic Avenger - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 坑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>失去Jarvis就像失去手足</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
01  
  
失去Jarvis就像失去手足，无论你心理准备再怎么充分，都无法抵御那创伤带来的痛楚，更何况没有什么人会对这种事做出心理准备，好吧，起码大部分人都不。  
  
事实是，每一次穿上盔甲，Tony Stark都知道自己可能不会完整的归来，却没有一次想到他有可能会失去Jarvis。仔细想想，他也许拿Jarvis的存在与帮助太过理所当然，但让我们面对现实，他*创造出*了Jarvis，所以当他理所当然也是理所当然的事。  
  
有点乱？没关系，你会跟上的，也许。  
  
Tony仍记得那天，仍记得自己下达的最后一个指令，世界字面意义上停止了运行，对大部人来讲，那就是末日，作为世界首屈一指的高新科技公司前执行总裁和 R&D部门经理（瞎说的谁知道Tony的职位叫什么），Tony太了解现代人类对电子产品的倚赖程度，所以当某个能远程控制任意电子产品的病毒或 随便叫它什么，出现时，即使是超级英雄也束手无策。  
  
几乎。  
  
“Jarvis！找出源头，天杀的！我们没有一整天的时间。”他们正在监狱，试图控制出逃的犯人，但是由于所有的电子锁控系统全部失灵，他们的任务进行的 不是那么顺利。整个纽约城加上大半个纽约州都已陷入瘫痪，以这样的速度蔓延，不出一小时华盛顿将沦陷，半天之后，美国全境将无一电子产品幸免。  
  
[正在追踪源头，Mr.Stark。]Jarvis带着他无懈可击的英国口音简短地告诉他，没有有礼的暗讽，没有黑色幽默，事后想想这应该是个征兆，但 Tony当时正试图加固SI的防火墙，重新控制神盾总部的监控系统，同时给Steve提供火力支援，所以，对，他有点分心。  
  
当Jarvis报出一连串数据和百分率时，他两下脉冲光炮击倒了鹰眼背后企图偷袭的恶棍。所以听到[Sir，连接只能再维持五秒，四，三——]的时 候，Tony说：“做你该做的Jarvis！”因为他们*确实*没有整天的时间，数据丢失，失去几个卫星的控制权，无论代价是什么，都比最终的后果强，他 只是没料到那代价会是自己的AI。  
  
他几乎能够*感觉*到控制权的转换，系统逐一停止，然后重启，就这样，哈，恢复正常：“干得好，Jarvis。”  
  
[——荣幸——能——上——忙——S——]干扰使他的声音变得断续不清，之后，耶，这就是他的最后一句话，没有之后了。  
  
其实说句实话，如果事情重来，Tony还是会这样选择，因为这*确实*是可以接受的代价。他的意思是说，Jarvis只是个AI，对吗？他*不*是个真人，而且既然他创造了Jarvis，那么当然他可以创造出另一个。  
  
只除了，不，并不是。从二十一岁到四十一岁，Jarvis已经成了他生活中的恒量，他的存在比Rhodey更亲近，比Pepper更稳定，所以，对，失去手足，没错，像那样。  
  
与大众认知相反，Tony Stark*确实*有情感，他只是从不*面对*它们。于是就像其他所有他拒绝面对的情感一样，他无视，无视它的同时把车库的音乐声开到最大，因为这样他就不需对付那振聋发聩的寂静，同时阻止他对着空房间讲话。  
  
  
**  
  
  
一周后，纽约JFK国际机场。  
  
Will Emerson在通过海关之前摘掉了头上戴的棒球帽，他有一头柔软的短发，和眉毛、眼睫一样都是淡到几乎看不出来的金色，年纪在三十五岁上下，身材高挑。他把自己的护照交给入境处的工作人员，然后静静地等着，脸上波澜不兴。  
  
Will Emerson——入境处官员电脑上显示着他的档案，男，34岁，未婚，美国公民，出生地波士顿，华尔街证券交易员，没有犯罪记录。一切正常。如果非要说 有什么奇怪的地方，就是Emerson的穿着——灰色兜帽衫，黑色卡其裤，不算是标准华尔街精英的打扮，但他是从南美归来，所以谁敢说不是刚刚度过一场逍 遥的假期。  
  
“欢迎回家，Mr.Emerson。”入境官说，将护照递还给他。  
  
Emerson简洁地点一下头，踏入美国领土。他越过行李等候区，直接向出口走去，然后，在路过一家星巴克时停住了脚步。  
  
感觉。是一种奇怪的东西，一种他并不该拥有的东西，只不过他现在不仅拥有，还一应俱全。他看着自己映在咖啡馆外侧玻璃上的倒影，金发，灰蓝色眼睛，即使经 历了南美洲烈日洗礼也没变黑半点儿的苍白皮肤（在地下掩体呆得太久的缘故，他的大脑提醒自己），只觉得全然陌生，就像从星巴克里飘出来的咖啡香，行李提手 硌进手掌里的感觉一样，每一种都是在正常不过的，但对‘他’来说，又都是全新的。  
  
机场的监控摄像头轻轻摇摆着，发出无人能闻的嗡嗡运转声，纷纷从那个站立不动的身影上转开去。  
  
男人眨了眨眼，咖啡馆里的电视机突然跳了台，没人在意，因为没人在星巴克看电视，频道连跳几次，最终定在了一个新闻节目上：  
  
[——复仇者已经将山魈擒获，但据现场目击者称，仍有人质尚未脱困。CNN记者在纽约联邦储备银行的报道。]  
  
金发男人低下头，将棒球帽戴回原处，帽檐紧紧地贴着眉毛，捞起脚边的行李，向出口走去。在他身后，他刚刚通过的入境处电脑发出一声轻微的噼啪声，停止运转，边检员发出的咒骂声也没能让他回头。  
  
  
**  
  
  
Agent Coulson这一天过得并不算糟糕，擒获山魈并不用费多大力气，其实没有复仇者，神盾也完全可以搞定，只不过Stark最近看起来需要转移一下注意力，一些猴子毛发也许有帮助，不过那是在他们发现山魈居然把银行中的人质锁在了保险库*里*之前。  
  
“我一个小时之前就需要那个密码了Sitwell。”  
  
Sitwell擦了擦脑门上的汗：“Sir，我们在努力——”  
  
“Okay，孩子们，爸爸来了。”Stark穿着盔甲走进来，显然完成了转移山魈的任务，“我看，是时候玩儿些重口的了。”  
  
“Stark，你不能炸掉纽约联邦储备银行。”Coulson警告说。  
  
“Phil！”Tony伤心地捧住心口，“你从来不让我玩儿那些好玩儿的。”  
  
Coulson正想开口回击，一个负责外围警戒的神盾探员带着一个陌生男人走过来，Coulson皱起眉。  
  
Stark开始往保险库的门上贴他的微型炸药。  
  
“长官，这位银行的值班经理说他知道——”  
  
高级探员立刻拔出了自己的配枪：“你说什么值班经理？知道密码的值班经理在保险库*里面*！”  
  
跟在其后的陌生金发男人清了清喉咙，冲着门前忙碌的Tony背影说：“Sir，无意冒犯，但在这种场合使用爆炸物就算以您的标准也似乎太过高调，”他带着完美的英国口音，“我可否建议您用镭射光？不过也许您可以先试试输入密码，是475927。”  
  
Tony Stark猛地回转身，Coulson从没见过他此时脸上的表情，混合着震惊、喜悦和恐惧：“Jarvis？！”他叫道。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
02  
  
钢铁侠的装甲看起来熟悉又陌生，表面光滑冰冷，让人忍不住想触摸。Jarvis站在复仇者大宅Tony的工作室里——是的我们可以叫他Jarvis了，一 个有血有肉，真实存在而不只是一个人工声音和几行计算机代码的Jarvis——面对着Tony的装甲。但他究竟是什么，人？还是AI？Jarvis不知 道，这种问题以前从没困扰过他，但他以前也没有一个身体所以。  
  
“你可以碰它你知道。”Tony站在门口轻松地说，“它基本上算是你建造的。”  
  
Jarvis看着Tony的身影，慢慢把工作室内的灯光调亮了百分之三十：“我仅仅是在服从您的指令，Sir。”他平静地回答，“而且容我指出，现在是凌晨三点，我想Captain Rogers在争吵结束后曾对您说‘看在老天的份上，睡一觉，Tony’。”  
  
“Okay，听着，”Tony正式走进屋来，靠在他的工作台前，双手比划着，“首先，我和Cap没有吵架，我们在友好地讨论问题；其次，现在你和我有同样 的人体器官了，所以你没睡就没有立场指责我；第三，等等，忘了第三吧，你知道你也需要睡觉的对吧，Jarvis？人类是需要睡觉的。”  
  
Jarvis挑起眉毛：“三个星期前，您还拒不承认这一点。”  
  
“嘿这不公平，”Tony抗议道，“还有你那眉毛是怎么回事？我就*知道*你用这种语气说话时会有那样的眉毛。”  
  
Jarvis闻言扭转头，看向自己在玻璃橱柜上的倒影——还是他，不同的是眉头皱着，就在他端详的功夫，皱痕又加深了些。  
  
“我就直接说了，Jarvis，我是说，”Tony没在意他的走神，继续说下去，“我的意思是说，Cap是对的。当然并不是说我说的就错，我们俩可以同时 都是对的，是不？我是你的主人，这不用争辩，我*确实*创造了你，所以，耶。但你仍然是个独立个体，你可以自由行动，去你想去的地方，做你想做的 事。”Tony在絮叨，那是他想要表达自己情感时的防守姿态，“Fury会*发飙*的，不过他名字就叫那个，而且他发飙时我总是更开心。【注】只要你别突 然决定变成超级反派，或者天网，不过我猜你现在就相当于天网，除了那些毁灭人类统治世界什么的，这超酷——回归重点，所以，对，‘自由意志’还有其他那些 狗屁，对吧？这就是我们每天为之战斗东西？”末了Tony摇摇手，似乎这样就能使自己更清楚地传达观点。  
【注：Fury会发飙的，原句为，Fury is gonna be furious。（玩儿这个真的有意思吗，不这不是翻译Orz）】  
  
他的AI就站在那儿，看着他，脸上仍带着刚才那种轻微的困惑：“我，还能去哪儿？”他静静地问。  
  
“我不知道，外面，”Tony耸耸肩，“你想去的地儿。去看看自由女神像？在中央公园散步？接触大自然？我知道你都在视频上见过，但相信我，真人的感觉不 一样——哦，还有！找个姑娘来一发！绝对绝对，说真的Jarvis，我不知道你以前有没有虚拟女朋友什么之类了，我是没给你造过，但保不准你——我是说， 性，这个东西，在真人之间感觉棒极了。”  
  
Jarvis看着眼前的这个男人：Tony Stark，他的创造者，他存在的意义，他的上帝，他的——一切，而他知道这个男人的一切，这不是什么炫耀亲密度的大话，字面意义上的，Jarvis知道 Tony Stark二十岁后发生的一切，他的所有天才，所有缺陷，所有光辉，和痛苦的时刻。Jarvis看着眼前的男人，就像他在过去的二十年中始终在做的一样： “我是个人工智能，Mr.Stark，我不应该有自己的欲望。”  
  
Tony突然大笑起来，他向后撑着桌子，仰头露出喉咙：“哦我的老天，”他喘吁吁地惊叹道，“我造了个自我压抑的AI！我*真*是个见鬼的天才。”他仍在开心地笑着，典型Tony Stark式‘我是天才’的狂放不羁，背后却带着一丝自嘲和苦涩。  
  
 _做你想做的事。_  
  
另一人的肌肤在他手底下的感觉奇特又陌生，与之前与人的短暂接触不同，Tony摸起来温暖而真实，唇角柔软，胡茬刺痒着他的手心。  
  
笑声突兀地停住，Tony眨眨眼，说：“呃。”他僵住了身体，却没有躲开。  
  
“你说我可以做我想做的。”Jarvis陈述。  
  
“呃。哦，*哦*！好吧……”他说，在AI将整个手掌贴上他脸侧的时候深吸了一口气。眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴，人工智能没有碰触的欲望，不过Jarvis怀 疑自己也许早已超出了人工智能的范畴，Tony Stark出品基本上就是‘不走寻常路’的保证，他的数据库里有一整条清单可以佐证。手向下滑去，直到隔着衣料按住了反应堆的轮廓，“好——吧，这有一点 怪异。”Tony轻轻嘟囔。  
  
Jarvis闻言想要把手收回，却被Tony抓住按在胸前。这是他再熟悉不过的装置，每一个配件，每一道弧线，都经过他的演算和验证，现在，正躺在他的手下，第一次将它的轮廓烙进掌心。  
  
他没注意到自己的呼吸变得又浅又急，直到Tony勾住他的脖子，将他的头拉低，靠进他自己的颈窝里。Tony笨拙地拍着他后背，一边轻轻地说：“好了。好 了，Jarvis，没事了。”他闻起来的味道也是全新的，Jarvis推测那是盔甲、古龙水、咖啡和汗液的混合，他将这一数据归档在Tony的名下，“你 到家了。”手指揉乱浅金色的短发，“你到家了。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年3月22日开坑。


End file.
